


天使与红十字——番外二

by Faircity



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Family Fluff, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	天使与红十字——番外二

小孩子总有那么一个年龄段，特别喜欢爬高爬低、翻箱倒柜，对什么物品都好奇——尤其是关着的柜门后或抽屉里那些。

小Tommy是个特别幸运的小家伙，当儿科护士的爹地很明白，就像小动物总是看似顽皮的啃咬和抓挠，这是儿童探索世界积极健康的自然方式，绝不会像他有些小朋友的父母那样因为翻乱的储藏室就吹胡子瞪眼睛，只是温和地教育他，幼儿园里和别人家的东西，是绝不能动的。至于在家里，厨房和工具间这些危险的地方平常是锁上的，其他的东西爹地毫不介意，在他找到一枚蝴蝶标本或一只有陆军军徽的旧针线盒时，甚至会很开心地给他讲讲那间什物背后的美好故事。 

于是他将那个白色圆底上印着红十字标识的钢盔扣在自己头上、兴奋地跑去餐室向爹地和爸爸“炫耀”时，本来也是期待着可以获得一个爹地那好听的声音讲的有趣故事。没想到，两个成年人却都愣了一下，然后是papa先放下手里的报纸露出了笑容，帮他把那显然是过大的钢盔往脑后推了一下，露出小男孩刚才几乎被完全遮住的蓝眼睛。

“你这只小鼹鼠，真是什么宝贝都能挖出来，嗯？”alpha父亲开玩笑地轻刮了一下小家伙的鼻子，然后抬头望向端着两杯热饮从厨房走进来的爱人，“我以为这东西早丢在冲绳岛了……最终不是也没用上？……”

“拿下钢锯岭后Teach捡到收了，在回国的医疗舰上交还给了我，说留个纪念。”Desmond将咖啡放在丈夫眼前，看着压在儿子一头漂亮金发上的钢盔，不禁伸出手指沿着纵横线轻轻抚摸了一下那道象征着医治和拯救的鲜红标识——他至今依然每天都在做的事。

年幼的小Tommy显然还对父亲们口中陌生的异国地名毫无兴趣，特别机灵的小家伙却有着自己的发现，孩子气地朗声道：“papa和教父照片上的帽子一样，这顶帽子不一样！有白色的圆圈和红色的、红色的……”

“红十字，甜心，这个‘红色的’叫红十字。”Desmond在丈夫右手边的餐椅上坐下，摸摸儿子钢盔下的小脸，笑着教孩子新的单词，“你在医院的房子外面也看到过红十字对吗？小朋友们肚子痛或膝盖碰伤就会去医院，因为有红十字的地方会治好我们的病，让我们不痛了。papa和daddy在战场时，那边没有挂红十字的房子，所以daddy和很多医务兵叔叔们要戴这种红十字的钢盔，这样papa和其他战士如果哪里痛了才找得到我们，让我们帮他们不痛啊。”

小男孩眼中闪着崇拜的光彩：“好棒哎！原来是daddy的！在战场上daddy每天都要戴吗？就像现在您每天都穿白色的制服去工作！”

两个成年人互相对视了一眼，陷入短暂的沉默。孩子单纯无心的一句话，勾起的却是黑暗血|腥的回忆，在多年后宁静小镇的和煦阳光下，依然能够触动他们埋在心底那些只想遗忘的血色往事。Desmond望着孩子雨后晴空一般干净纯澈的眼眸，如常慈爱的微笑底下有着些许孩子还无法察觉的伤感。他不愿对孩子撒谎，哪怕是回答这种无关紧要的小问题；可他也没法跟这么小的孩子讲日内瓦公约、当年日|本|兵绝境之下丧心病狂的兽|行、人|性无法想象的残|暴扭曲这些阴暗的东西。正纠结着，就听到自己丈夫语气如常地对儿子说：“Daddy当年没有戴这个‘帽子’，Tommy，但是papa和叔叔们，依然知道痛的时候daddy会治好大家，所以我们战斗时都很勇敢。”

“可是没有红十字，papa和叔叔们要怎么知道哪里可以找到daddy？”小Tommy歪着脑袋有些困惑地思考着。他papa露出一个神秘兮兮的表情，搂着小男孩的肩膀，故意小声地说：“这可是个大秘密，孩子，papa告诉你的话，你愿意保密吗？”

听说是秘密，还是特别大的那种，小男孩激动地睁圆了双眼，郑重其事地使劲点着头。这下就连孩子的爹地也好奇起来，一双温润棕眸扑闪了两下盯着Smitty，看他要怎么说这个“秘密”。 

“因为啊……”alpha父亲一脸认真地对儿子正色道，“daddy其实是一位天使！他看到战场上papa和叔叔们受伤了，就飞下天堂来救我们，天使都有神奇的力量，所以即使不带红十字‘帽子’也没有关系，他总会找到正在痛的战士帮助他们。然后daddy治好了战士们，战士们打赢了战争，保护了很多小朋友，天使和一位特别勇敢的战士相爱了，他们就回到林奇堡，住在一幢有花水木和苹果树的漂亮房子里，因为战争结束了，不需要治疗战士们啦，所以天使又穿回白色的衣服——就像你的故事绘本里面其他的天使那样——每天去医院治好受伤的小朋友们。” 

儿子显然被这个故事深深吸引，过了好一会儿才欢喜又惊叹地“哇哦”了一声，然后转头看看脸已经红得像窗外苹果树上鲜美果实的爹地，一下子扑进daddy怀里，被滑下来的钢盔再次遮住了一半的大眼睛，看得Desmond暖暖的：“daddy原来是天使！所以手指划破给daddy涂药都不会痛，镇上的小朋友和叔叔阿姨也都喜欢daddy。”

Smitty看着Desmond承认也不是否认也不是、难为情地羞红了脸却依然温柔地抱着儿子亲热的样子，有几分顽皮地挑起唇角坏笑了一下，心里却涌起青春年少时带着一分热血豪情的甜蜜，那些温暖的、纯美的回忆，很快冲散方才的一抹灰暗情绪，看着眼前温静含笑的爱人、天真可爱的儿子，他的心就像此刻窗外的艳阳天一样晴好，于是就假装认真地对儿子说道：“对啊！daddy就是咱们的天使，所以你要和papa一起好好爱daddy，好吗？”

小家伙也是一脸严肃地点头同意，然后思索片刻，惊喜地得出了结论：“daddy是天使的话，papa就是天使爱上的那个特别勇敢的战士对吗？我们家也有漂亮的小房子、苹果树和花水木啊！所以Tommy是天使和勇士的孩子！”

“没错，Tommy真聪明，你是papa和daddy的小天使，所以要做个好孩子，像daddy一样善良又诚实啊。”

年轻的父亲大手扶着儿子尚且稚嫩的肩膀，那双形色与自己酷似的蓝眼睛却从小就有着Desmond的友善温和。小alpha自己抬手扶了下钢盔，红扑扑的小脸上却一脸认真：“我也会像papa一样勇敢，长大了不但保护你们，也保护别的小朋友。”

Desmond俯身亲了亲儿子光洁的额头，温润目光中有着beta父亲的宠爱和欣慰：“真是我们的好小伙子。”

小男孩抱着自己发现的这件“宝贝”跑去找邻居的孩子们玩了。家里终于重新回归两位父亲的安静独处时，Desmond红着脸，轻扬眼梢瞄了丈夫一眼，后者却无误地从那听似半嗔半恼的绵软口音中捕捉到甜蜜笑意。

“天使，嗯？以后真应该把睡前故事的任务交给你。” 除了排中班、儿子睡后才能返家的日子，一向都是beta父亲为Tommy讲睡前故事，而Desmond这才发现，丈夫的童话创作天赋简直不输给安徒生和格林兄弟。

或许，有关心爱之人，以及心底那些爱、勇气、陪伴和治愈的美好记忆，并不需要天赋或学问，有他的人生，每句都是诗。

 

年轻的alpha父亲站起身，搂着那依然清瘦的腰身将爱人带起来，Desmond温顺地倚进丈夫怀里，双臂自然而然地环绕上对方腰侧，然后耳畔就拂过有些灼热的呼吸。

“怎么听起来……我的天使是要奖励我给儿子讲了个这么赞的故事呢……”

Desmond在那轻柔浸没了他的冰蓝色目光中读到一如既往的热烈和深情，十年恍惚而过，从未改变，如始如终。他微踮起脚尖，就着alpha结实手臂的力道探身吻上那带着细微胡茬的下巴和线条坚毅的唇角。

 

“那就来领取你的奖励吧，我的勇士。”

 

——END—— 

 

 

一个不太重要的p.s.：历史上Desmond Doss下士唯一的儿子也是小名叫Tommy（全名Desmond Thomas Doss Jr.）:P


End file.
